Um trio diferente
by Akimichi Helson
Summary: Galera isso é uma aventura de um trio diferentes de todos, Morreu Sasuke, hinata e kiba!huhuhu não esquentem com isso! tah muito bom a fic!
1. O feliz e o triste segredo de Sakura

**O feliz e o triste segredo de Sakura**

Era um dia de guerra em konoha... Muito sangue derramado e muito shinobis caídos... Mas felizmente a batalha acabou e muitos valentes mortos, infelizmente entre esses mortos havia três gennins de konoha estes eram Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba...

Estes valentes gennins foram mortos por o homem mais temido do mundo "Orochimaru"

Esse homem os matou em uma grande batalha em meio a guerra, seus companheiros juraram vingança ao orochimaru, e eles juntaram-se formando um pequeno grupo de vingadores, estes eram Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e Aburame Shino.

E aqui começa a aventura desses Três vingadores.

Era um dia lindo em konoha, o sol brilhava forte esta manhã. E dois garotos levantaram cedo, um deles era loiro, baixinho, de olhos azuis bem vivos e usava um tipo de casaco laranja com golas peludas e uma calça que chegava um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos e uma espécie de sandália azul de um cano um pouco longo para uma sandália. O outro garoto tinha os cabelos negros e arrepiados, ele usava um óculos escuros bem redondos e pequenos, ele usava um casaco q a gola cobria metade de seu rosto e uma calça pescador azul e as mesmas sandálias do seu amigo loiro.

**Shino-** naruto vamos logo a casa da sakura precisamos chegar logo lá para treinarmos, precisamos muito treinar se quisermos derrotar o orochimaru!

**Naruto-** ok shino, vamos lá então!

Ele corre em direção ao amigo, mas acaba tropeçando em algo e caindo em cima de shino.(típico do naruto)-.-'.

**Naruto- **hehe, desculpa shino

**Shino-** aff naruto vc eh muito tapado kra...Vamos logo seu lerdo!

**Naruto**- a mãe ninguém xinga neh!Mas vamos!

Os dois pegam os seus equipamentos ninjas e saem pulando ate a casa da sakura pelos telhados da vila(P eles ate q podiam ir correndo, mas prefiro um poko de espírito ninja), chegam finalmente na ksa de sua amiga e chamam por ela.

**Naruto-** Sakura!

Grita o menino desajeitado

**Shino- **"aff q kra barulhento"...

Uma menina de longos cabelos rosa(bem ela deixou o cabelo crescer de novo XD) com o corpo super bem feito porem com uma grande e charmosa testa(P), ela usava um vestido vermelho com um circulo branco nas costas(não liguem eu modifikei) e a mesma sandálias dos meninos.

**Sakura-** Olá meninos estão prontos?

Os garotos confirmam com a cabeça...

**Sakura- **Então vamos, pois Jiraya sensei nos espera!

E os três vão em direção ao campo de treinamento de konoha, uma floresta fechada com vários equipamentos de treino. Quando os meninos chegam ao local eles avistam um menino alto com o cabelo em forma de cuia, com imensas sobrancelhas e olhos bem estranhos, sua roupa era tão estranha quanto ele, ele usava um tipos estranho de macacão verde(aff nem sei o que eh aquilo q o Lee usa P).

**Jiraya**- olá garotos, esse aki eh o lee - ele aponta para o menino estranho q nem prestavam atenção no q o sensei falou e sim babava pela linda menina sakura(huhuhu).- ele está aqui para nos ajudar a treinar, ele é ótimo em taijutsu e vai ajudar vocês a treinar suas agilidades.

**Shino- **ótimo, naruto e eu precisamos melhorar nosso taijutsu e a sakura também, obrigado Lee por está nos ajudando.

O garoto estranho porem não respondeu nada ao invés disso ele continuava a babar pela sakura.

Sakura percebeu essa babação toda do garoto e gritou para ele ter respeito!

**Sakura- **eu não vou treinar com um pervertido desses!- gritou a menina enfurecida.

**Naruto- **ei garoto vê se toma jeito! Essa garota é minha!- gritou ele, porém quando ele olhou para a sakura ela estava totalmente enfurecida com os olhos em chamas olhando para ele.

**Sakura-** Como assim eu sou sua! Você está ficando maluco!- ela dá um imenso murro no naruto.

Os dois garotos(Lee e Naruto) estavam com a cara no chão e muito envergonhados...

Jiraya pigarreia alto e começa a falar.

**Jiraya-** Bom garotos, vamos falar menos e agri mais... Lee quero que você ensine alguns golpes de taijutsu aos garotos. Sakura quero q você venha comigo.

**Sakura-** Ok sensei!

Os dois vãos para o outro lado da floresta... Enquanto isso Lee e os outros praticam os exercícios físicos para após treinarem os golpes... Lee se sente um próprio sensei perto dos garotos (P).

**Lee-** Naruto, você e a sakura namoram de verdade?

Naruto olha para ele com um ar superior(uma simples cara de babaca), e responde..

**Naruto-** Claro que sim, quem você acha q conseguiria namorar ela fora eu...?

Shino olha para a cara do baixinho e o reprime com uma olhar congelante, rapidamente naruto meio com raiva e meio com medo conta a verdade ao garoto estranho q já estava quase chorando...

**Naruto-** Brincadeira minha Lee, mas nem pense em se aproximar dela, pois eu sei q ela me ama e um dia ficaremos juntos...

Lee só falta chorar, o coitado se sente muito inferior.(coitadinho, malz eu sei q alguns vão me matar pelo Lee ser tão fresco, mas foi idéia da minha amiga essa melancolia...)

**Lee-** Pessoal podemos terminar o treino por hoje, é q estou muito cansado e amanhã eu compenso o tempo perdido de hoje.

Shino percebe sua imensa trizteza e deixa para lá, mas naruto começa a berrar em protesto (tipico dele), porém shino pede para ele deixar pra lá...

Já na outra parte da floresta jiraya e sakura ainda fazem seu treinamento secreto o que deixam os outros intrigados e com um pouco de inveja.

**Jiraya-** Eu sabia! Sakura você eh perfeita para isso!(O.O gente apesar do jiraya ser meio mulherengo, não é isso q vocês pensam...o.O).

**Sakura-** Obrigado sensei!.! Eu estou adorando essa ideia de vocês senseis por terem me escolhido!

**Jiraya- **Sakura espero q isso seja uma grande segredo entre nós conto com você...

**Sakura – **Ok sensei ninguém saberá por mim!

E os dois voltam para a vila... Sakura vai para o monte dos hokages onde acabaram de acrecentar o rosto da Tsunade sama...

Ela fica sentada no ponto mais alto, chorando... Lee estava ali perto quando a viu, e foi lá falar com ela todo feliz... chegando lá ele se surpreende ao vê seu grande amor chorando.

**Lee- **Sakura-Chan! Por que você está chorando?

Sakura enxuga suas lagrimas, e olha para ele com um pequeno sorriso triste e sereno.

**Sakura- **Não estou chorando Lee, é q caiu um cisco no meu olho.(a velha desculpa de um chorão).

Diz ela tentando disfarçar.

**Lee- **Eu entendo se você nu quer me contar o que houve, mas nu precisar esconder uma lágrima, pois todo mundo chora.

Ele sorriu para ela super animado(com o que eu não sei P).

**Sakura- **Obrigado Lee... Um dia você saberá qual é o meu segredo...

CABOU O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO!

Bem ficou meloso, mas prometo muita ação e aventura no próximo! Deixem reviews! P quem quiser me ajudar a terminar eh só me add no MSN desculpem mas a legenda vem aki em baixo nesse capítulo...

Legendas:

"pensamento"

**Helson- **fala

(comentário do autor P)...


	2. Missão em seis!

I AEEEEEEEEE! Segundo capitulo chegando!

Legenda:

"pensamento"(entre aspas pow)

**Helson-** fala do personagem

(Meus comentários)

Evans obrigado pela força e pelos elogios... esse capitulo é pa tu minina!

**Missão em seis!**

O sol estava fraco essa manhã e caia uma leve chuva na vila... A garota Sakura havia passado a noite chorando, eram tantas lagrimas que seu olho não conseguia se fechar. Alguém bate na porta de Sakura, ela consulta o relógio são 5:15 da matina. A menina ainda sonolenta se levanta da cama e se pergunta quem será a essa hora...Quando ela abre a porta se espanta ao ver aquele homem alto de longos e espetados cabelos branco usando a típica roupa dos jounins, com uma aparência jovem porem ele era cinqüentão.

**Sakura**- Jiraya sensei? O que o traz aqui a essa hora?

Pergunta a menina espantada ao velo.

**Jiraya**- Sakura, quero que você reúna os garotos(Shino e Naruto), e depois vá ao escritório da hokage-sama!

Sakura ficou meio espantada com oq acabara de ouvir.

**Sakura- **Certo sensei!

Fala a menina com bastante segurança, o sensei acabara de sair, e ela sem perder tempo foi preparar seus equipamentos... Logo após estava ela pulando nos telhados de konoha em direção a casa dos garotos.

**Sakura-** Shino, Naruto!

Grita a garota sem ligar para os vizinho, que por sua vez estavam gritando para ela fazer silêncio.

Naruto aparece na janela com uma imensa cara de sono e com a boca melada de baba, com cara de quem acabara de acordar aos berros (e o que foi que aconteceu?¬¬ sou débil mermo).

**Naruto-** Sakura-chan? O que faz aqui a essa hora da manhã?

Pergunta ele com uma imensa cara de surpreso limpando sua baba rapidamente ao ver a cara dela quando ela percebe sua baba(xD).

**Sakura**- Jiraya sensei me mandou vim aqui para levar vocês comigo a sala da hokage-sama, vamos logo! Acorde o shino e se troquem!

O garoto desaparece da janela e dentro de alguns minutos ele aparece na porta com seu companheiro, vestidos e preparados.

**Shino-** Ohayo Sakura.

Diz o garoto de óculos meio sem emoção, friamente.

Ela retribui o comprimento e os três saem em direção ao escritório da Hokage-sama. Há um silencio muito grande entre eles, mas esse silêncio com uma pergunta feita por Naruto...

**Naruto-** Sakura-chan, o que eles com agente na sala da hokage?

**Sakura**- Naruto sinceramente eu não sei, só estou cumprindo uma ordem.

**Shino-** Provavelmente é uma missão.

Sakura e Naruto se entreolham e riem um du outro por nu ter pensado numa coisa tão simples.

Finalmente os garotos chegam ao escritório.

Lá eles encontram Lee mas desta vez tem mais dois ao seu lado, um menino e uma menina. A menina era branquinha dos cabelos negros penteado com dois coques uma ao lado do outro, ela usava um colete rosa claro com uma calça pescador azul e as típicas sandálias ninjas(xD). O outro garoto era um pouco estranho não tanto quanto o Lee mas ele tinha cabelos longos amarrado em rabos de cavalo, usava uma camiseta beje abotoada e uma bermuda marrom, o mais estranho dele era seus olhos, olhos com uma cor de pérola.

Uma mulher loira com imensos peitos e olhos caramelo, usava um kimono com um imenso decote pigarreia alto.

**Tsunade-** Ótimo, agora estão todos aqui.

**Naruto**- Hokage-sama, o que a senhora quer com agente!

**Tsunade-** Quero que vocês cumpram uma pequena missão.

Os garotos entreolharam com uma cara de duvida.

Então o menino de olhos estranhos abre a boca para falar, mas é interrompido.

**Naruto-** Hokage-sama mas, não é um grupo por missão?

**Tsunade- **Não naruto, bem deixa eu apresentar vocês. Esse é o Hyuuga Neji- ela aponta para o menino de olhos estranho- esse é Rock Lee, que eu acho que vocês já conhecem-aponta para Lee- e essa é TenTen- aponta para a bela garota...

**Naruto-** Hyuuga Neji?

**Neji- **sim.

Diz o garoto friamente.

**Naruto-** você era o que da hinata!

Neji o fita com um olhar dessa vez triste e o responde com a voz rouca e arrastada...

**Neji-** Minha irmã...

Naruto percebe a tristeza do garoto e decide ficar calado. Então Tsunade volta a falar...

**Tsunade-** Bem garotos, sua missão é levar essa espada ao Mizukage da vila da água. Bem quero que vá vocês seis, porque haverá muita gente tentando roubar a espada espero que vocês consigam cumprir a missão.

**Tsunade-** O que vocês estão esperando? Peguem a espada e vão!

Shino pega espada e sai eseguido pelos outros, chegando ao portão de konoha naruto pergunta:

**Naruto-** Para onde fica a vila da água!

Todos o olham com uma cara de quem vai matalo se ele falar de novo...

**Naruto-** Aff gente, eu só queria saber, pois nunca fui lá.

**Sakura-** Baka... Deve ser para isso q serve um mapa seu burro!

Eles continuam sua jornada, dessa vez pela copa das arvores, mas algo de estranho está acontecendo os garotos estão agindo estranho, estão meio calados o silêncio reina naquele instante até ser quebrado por Neji...

**Neji**- Vocês estão sentindo a presença de alguém?

**Tenten-** Estou!

**Lee-** Também estou neji-san!

**Sakura- **eu também!

**Shino-** oq será?

**Naruto-** Eu nu estou percebendo nada ¬¬!

**Neji-** Cara, você é um ninja mesmo!

**Naruto- **Claro que sou!

Quando ele fala isso leva um imenso tombo, ele cai dar arvore de cara no chão.

**Naruto- **Bem, isso acontece com qualquer um.

**Todos-** (-.-')

Uma kunai passa perto do rosto de Neji que por um triz conseguiu desviar.

Todos olha assustados e assumem a posição de combate...

**Neji-** quem está ai?

Grita ele.

**Sakura- **apareçam se tiverem corajem!

Shino ergue os dois braços e deles saem um bocado de insetos bem pequenos.

**Shino- **se nu saírem sozinho, terei que forçá-los a isso!

Ameaça o garoto com voz elevada...

E de repente sai um homem da arvore, ele é um homem com mais ou menos 20 e pocos anos, ele tinha longos cabelos verdes bem vivos, de olhos cinzas com um olhar meio fresco,(sem comentários)ele usava uma roupa da anbu da vila da nevoa mas, ele não usava uma mascara. E ele logo fala...

"Meu nome é Aoi"

**Aoi- **Quero que vocês me dêem essa espada...

CABOU O SEGUNDO!

HEHE!

Bem aqueles que estão gostando continuem a Lee pois,amanhã vai ter cacete!

Evans espero q tenha gostado, e até a próxima... não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo, pois um dos segredos de Sakura vai ser revelado! Só nu sei qual! Evans agora tu vai saber um dos segredos menina!


End file.
